mythrilacesfandomcom-20200213-history
Federation Weapons (ReUnion)
The Federation employs a wide variety of armaments aboard its Armored Mobile Frames, ranging from simple blades to complex missile launchers - allowing them to adapt to the situation and switch weapons depending on the mission. Frames may carry weapons as follows. A primary weapon is in the Frame's weight class or lower - two weapons of a lower weight class may be dual-wielded, allowing them both to fire for 1 AP. Light Frames can only carry Light weapons, and may not dual-wield anything except blades on the Light Assault. =Light Weapons= Pistols Katat One of the earliest weapons developed in the Federation Frame program, the Katat light pistol is a common sidearm for Frames on guard duty or patrol missions; its large ammo supply and reliable accuracy make up for its lower power. It also has some use as a holdout weapon. SMGs LAM-2 Storm While suffering from low power due to its small rounds, the LAM-2 is a popular weapon for Light Frames simply due to its blistering rate of fire. It's an excellent weapon for anti-fighter duty, as well as (for those skilled enough to do so) shooting down missiles launched after the wielder. Rifles LFR-A 'Big Brother' Two major rifles were developed for the Federation's light Frames - This being one of them. The Big Brother has a small clip but a great deal of power behind its shots for its size, proving a reliable primary for those needing decent accuracy and range. LFR-B 'Little Brother' The second of the two primary rifles for Light Frames, the Little Brother has something of a reputation for weakness. Don't let its name fool you, as it isn't that much weaker than its 'sibling' - It carries a much larger clip in exchange, providing a reliable weapon that won't run out of ammo in a long fight. Snipers SLD4 'Saladin' While Light Frames generally don't have the damage potential to 'snipe' as effectively as other might, the Salidan was developed to give them a reliable source of damage at long ranges. Simply hipfiring the weapon isn't especially accurate, though - taking a moment to aim does wonders. Shotguns FAS-W Up close and personal is where Light Frames belong, and the FAS-W is a shining example of that design flaw. Its overclocked slugs can pierce armor, and some even equip explosive ammo for extra destructive potential. Hunter Arguing, perhaps, that situational usefulness doesn't equal overall usefulness, the Hunter Shotgun uses higher-speed rounds to have a longer range and slightly improved accuracy - its power sufers as a result, however, and it's still a shotgun whatever it changes. Thermal Weapons MARMAR 'Boiler' Winner of "Stupidest Weapon Name in the Federation" five years running, the unforunately named MARMAR is often called the Boiler by those who use it. The poor thing doesn't even look cool, being a lumpy, ugly-looking thermal rifle. However, it more than makes up for the appearance with its power - while using specially produced high-capacity batteries, it uses enough energy to drain them quicker than most rifles drain normal batteries, producing a high-intensity beam that makes it a very viable option for Light Frames - requiring less time spent holding the beam on the target to melt the armor. It all comes down to a choice - Do you care more about your damage output, or your reputation? PE-5n 'Prophet' Lasers don't tend to be very damaging, relying on consistant beams to melt through armor and damage ships - The Prophet suggests they don't have to be. Featuring a highly efficent laser and decently charged batteries, the Prophet relies on being able to fire more as opposed to firing bigger beams. Railguns MLW4 When it comes to driving bits of metal into other bits of metal at extremely high speeds, Railguns are pretty much second to none. Occupying an odd space between snipers and rifles, Railguns are accurate, long-ranged and decently powerful. Unfortunately, they're limited by their capacitors and ammo supply. The MLW4 is the Federation's basic railgun, compact and common on Quicksilvers in particular. Blades Jian A number of Federation melee weapons are named after Chinese blades - Whoever started it is unknown, but at this point it's nearly a tradition. The 'Jian' resembles the Chinese straight sword it is named after, used for thrusting as much as it is for slashing. Chanzhang / Spade Despite its unassuming nickname, the Spade sword of the Federation is something that definitely ought to be feared. Smaller than the Jian, it is characterized by its shovel-shaped blade - a shape that means, with speed behind it, it can punch straight through heavy armor. Qiang A very unconventional weapon, the Qiang is essentially a mecha-sized lance. Possessing shock absorbers and the like behind the weapon's tip, its primary purpose is to do what is generally a really bad idea - ramming straight into the enemy at high speeds for maximum damage. It mitigates (but does not negate) collision damage while attacking. In atmosphere, this means it deals extra damage on the first attack of an engagement. Rockets LRP-8 'Popper' While rockets are generally the domain of Heavy Frames, their role - hitting things too slow to dodge them = can also apply to Light Frames as well. Rockets are powerful and damaging, and while Poppers don't deal as much direct damage as, say, an Anti-Ship Rocket, they can be painful for a Heavy Frame that doesn't see them coming. Shields Buckler Physical shields are situationally useful - they only stop something that hits it, and they don't regenerate over time like energy shields. But anything can carry one, and they can be useful - especially in melee combat. The 'buckler' sized shield on the Light Frame is raised in the direction the Frame is facing, and has a chance of blocking attacks from that direction. They also are carried at the same time as any other weapon. Tools Used by Light Support Frames. They must carry one. Jammer A tool to jam enemy sensors. Can be directed at a missile to potentially disable it or alter its course, or at an enemy frame to give it a slight debuff to accuracy. Can also be set to passively debuff enemy accuracy in an area around the Frame. ESM Tool Allows the Frame to passively increase allied accuracy in an area via coordination of sensors and data. This can also be targeted against allied missiles to improve their tracking, making them harder to jam or deflect with countermeasures. Scanner Allows the Frame to scan their immediate area for various pieces of information, ranging from atmospheric data, seismic data, debris analysis, and potentially even detecting nearby enemy Frames. Useful in investigations or search missions. =Medium Weapons= Pistols Bija 9-FA The second of the Federation pistols and much larger, this is only debatably a sidearm - Many Medium Frames use it as a primary. With higher power than the Katat, it can used as such fairly easily, retaining the high ammo capacity of its predecessor. Rifles MFR-A Assault Rifle Featuring a fast-firing full auto mode that nevertheless remains accurate, the MFR-A is a common sight on the battlefield, making use of its rapid-fire to attack multiple targets at once. It's especially devastating with Flak ammo. MFR-M While much slower firing than the MFR-A, the MFR-M is a reliable, accurate, and decently powerful weapon that still retains a place on the field. Snipers MFR-S The story of the MFR-S is an odd one - it was never, initially, intended to be a sniper rifle. But as production went on it was realize that the weapon was too slow-firing and too long-ranged to fully qualify as a rifle - instead it operates in a sort of middle-ground. SuWe-15 An actual full-fledged sniper rifle, the SuWe-15 has extreme range and good accuracy, leading to a weapon great with ammo types and utility. Primarily used by the Genus. Shotguns MN-12 Buckshot, on the whole, is not common in the military, where you often face enemies with body armor that makes all those little individual pellets fairly useless. The MN-12 ignores this and scaled a buckshot sniper up to Mecha-sizes, using a system rather more advanced than a can of bullets to deliver projectiles over a wide area. Incredibly ineffective at range, the MN-12 can absolutely shred enemies up close - Don't underestimate it. FAS-X Just as the FAS-W, the FAS-X is an extremely high-power shotgun - now scaled up for Medium Frame use. Thermal Weapons FLR19 'Zweihander' As used by an ace during the last war, the Zweihander is a laser rifle that fires twice for every pull of the trigger - it's essentially two lasers strapped on top of one another. This burns through the ammo extremely quickly, but results in a powerful laser. PE-9n 'Saint' A scaled up Prophet for Medium Frames. The Prophet was once the primary weapon of the Magellan before its repurposing - The Prophet came with it, recieving a new model with the name 'Saint' and a much greater amount of power behind it. Railguns MLW10 The third mass-produced railgun in the Federation arsenal, the MLW10 follows the same principles as its brothers - High-speed, high-accuracy, but low ammo. Blades Miaodao The main melee weapon used by Medium Frames, the Miaodao is a sabre-like sword that is primarily swung as a slashing weapon. It tends to be held in both hands by the Frame, although a shield complementing it is not unknown. Melee weapons generally aren't as common on Medium Frames, however - Their slower speed can make it difficult to get up close. Some Medium Assaults may carry a blade to deal with melee Light Frames, however. Rockets SURI-9 Rocket Rifle Not your typical rocket launcher - The SURI-9 is more of a rifle than it is a rocket, with one major difference - Its damage more or less increases the further you are from the target as it accelerates and increases its momentum. Having a high ammo capacity and speed as well, the SURI-9 is useful against a variety of targets - both soft and hard. Missiles MVL-Q Missiles are extremely useful in combat against light frames - pursuing their targets means that they can keep up with them as they try to dodge, almost inevitably hitting (unless countermeasures are deployed). The MVL-Q relies on a high ammo count to launch more missiles at the enemy, making it an efficient weapon for a Medium Frame fighting heavy odds. MVL-S The fastest of frames can't outrun these - while weaker and carrying less explosive charge than the MVL-Q, the S varients of the missiles are extremely speedy, keeping on their opponents and outrunning them if possible. SMS 'Arrow' Missile spam is not, generally, the Federation's modus operandi - but sometimes it helps to have the option. The Sparta Missile System is designed to do exactly that, firing a barrage of small missiles that can track different targets each - a highly useful support weapon, especially against superior numbers. Shields Kite Physical shields are situationally useful - they only stop something that hits it, and they don't regenerate over time like energy shields. But anything can carry one, and they can be useful - especially in melee combat. The Medium Frame shield is often called a "Kite", and is larger than the Light Frame's equivilant - otherwise, however, it is used the same. Tools Repair Foam Heals an allied Frame for a good amount instantly. This is temporary, however, and the armor will begin to wear off in several turns. =Heavy Weapons= Machine Guns SSW 'Buzzsaw' Bearing the rather dull official name of 'Squadron Support Weapon', the Buzzsaw is a quick-firing heavy machinegun that makes it an excellent support weapon for squadrons... Obviously. With decent accuracy and high ammo, it's an excellent weapon for any Frame. LAM-4 Deluge Sometimes, you need a machinegun. And sometimes you just need to replace that pesky atmosphere with bullets. The LAM-4 deluge fires at a ludicrous speed, with its effects on the environment occasionally being described as highly localized erosion. Its size and weight are so high that a Frame carrying it cannot dual-wield it with a shield under any circumstances. Good luck hitting things accurately, though... And it tends to burn through its entire ammo supply in seconds. Cannons HFR-C A basic heavy weapon, the HFR-C is essentially a rifle as far as its role goes - A balance of power, accuracy, and ammo supply. However, seeing as it's a heavy weapon the size of a truck, the word 'rifle' just doesn't seem to fit. IU5 Union A cannon made for anti-ship combat. Inaccurate against Frames, but with a decent range and extremely high power, if a small ammo pool. HFR-S Pinpoint An extremely accurate, long-range cannon that straddles the line between 'cannon' and some kind of sniper-cannon hybrid. Thermal Weapons FLR21 'Gigawatt' Sometimes called the Jiggawott by those with an anachronistic sense of humor, the FLR21 is by far the most powerful laser mounted on a Frame in the Federation - It burns through its ammo every shot, but it imparts a great deal of heat. The fact that it ignores shields makes it doubly popular. PE-11n 'Hallow' Another varient of the PE line, with greater size and power. As usual, popular with those who look for the long haul and not the immediate damage and not so popular with those who prefer instantly seeing things melt into goo. Railguns MLW3 'Accelerator' The very first railgun mass-produced by the Federation, the MLW3 was originally used by the Magnetite frame before its retirement. It now finds usage on various other Frames. Large enough that it needs to have a specialized shoulder mount, it carries a single shot and needs to charge its capacitors before firing - but what a punch it delivers! Blades Zhanmadao A ludicrously oversized blade, the Zhanmadao is a weapon that only a Heavy Frame could wield. Unlike other melee weapons, which are almost solely for Frame-to-Frame combat, the Zhanmadao's purpose lies more in crushing, rending, and tearing apart Battleships at close range. It's inaccurate and a slow swing against anything smaller, after all, but its weight and specialized blade let it cut through hard targets with frightening ease. Rockets 6GT-HE/AP 'Krag' Once upon a time, someone decided they needed to blow up everything. This is the result. A six-shot grenade launcher that can carry AP or HE grenades depending on the situation, the KRAG is the Cobalt's stereotypical weapon and a common sight in atmospheric battles. AP Ammo HE Ammo RH24 Anti-Ship Much more common in space than on land, the reason being that its enormous weight and ludicrous size make it fairly inefficient in atmo - gravity tends to disagree with it. So does anything standing behind the wielder when it fires. However, that size and weight make it absolutely devastating against starships and anyone too stupid to get out of the way. RH20 'Starburst' A rocket launcher with an extremely large blast radius. Somewhat situationally useful, as its slow speed makes it unlikely to hit anything and its explosive damage isn't very effective against starships. However, with a timed, remote, or proximity fuse, it can be detonated in the center of an enemy formation for maximum damage. NUR-2 An accurate rocket useful versus ships, carrying more ammo than the RH24 and generally being better in a long fight. Shields Tower / Barricade The 'Tower' shield is another Physical shield with all that implies, but it operates an interesting place while in atmosphere - It is large enough to be driven into the ground and count as partial cover for any Frame that hides behind it, and as such is occasionally carried by Support Frames to place a portable cover piece. Tools Shield Projector A Frame-sized Shield Projector that causes the squares to each side of the Frame to be counted as Full Cover. The shield has health and regenerates to full each turn - If the shield is overwhelmed by concentrated enemy firepower, it will stay disabled for one turn afterwards. Category:ReUnion Category:Federation Category:Weapons